


[Podfic] The Hammer Is My Penis

by orphan_account, RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor mistakes Tony's intentions for Mjolnir and offers himself up to protect his hammer's chastity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Hammer Is My Penis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hammer Is My Penis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295506) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This was so much fun! Thank you deadfish for permission to record this! <3

5:33

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zmeh16h08nwgmnx/The_Hammer_Is_My_Penis.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zmeh16h08nwgmnx/The_Hammer_Is_My_Penis.mp3) (6MB)


End file.
